A plate mill is a type of machine tool that is used to machine large flat workpieces having a substantial length and width, but relatively little height. Because the workpiece is large, the plate mill itself is relatively large, and in large machines, rigidity and the ability to resist deformation during operation are important design considerations. In machine tools that use a Z-axis ram, it is important to keep the center of gravity of the ram as close as possible to the suspension points for the ram to minimize the effects of acceleration forces that occur during machine operation. It is also important in high performance machines that the rigidity of the machine remain as constant as possible throughout the working envelope of the machine. This allows for optimal process parameters to be utilized throughout the envelope instead of having to vary the process parameters depending on workpiece location in the workzone. In high speed machining there are stability lobes where based on the cutter tooth pass frequency and the rigidity of the system greater metal removal rates can be achieved without chatter. These stability lobes exist in fairly narrow ranges and changes in system stiffness within the work envelope can cause parameters that allow chatter free cutting in one area to cause chatter in another.